<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无标题 by wg23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525255">无标题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333'>wg23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, Ben Hardy - Fandom, 乙女 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/M, Other, married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你和本哈迪的一夜，你女a 他男o</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>u &amp;ben hardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无标题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的眼睛就像东方的美玉。<br/>
这是你第无处次产生的想法。你们离的太近了，近到可以看清他的脸颊上微微的绒毛，他美玉一般的瞳仁藏在展开的睫毛下，他仰着头像是舔冰淇淋的小孩一样吃着你的嘴唇。他拥抱着将你挤在门上，整个人因为你始终压他一截的身高显得努力的在往你怀里钻。他颈后的腺体发红鼓起，而空气也被他香甜的气味浸湿。你按着他后脑勺的手沿着他的脊背向下滑至他的腰间，你睁开像将要进食的兽的眼，手用力扶着他将他往自己的方向压。<br/>
他发情了，今天是他的发情期，而他竟然仗着有你的永久标记在而不带抑制剂就出门工作。<br/>
你的手顿了顿，转而将他压向门板。你强行克制响应发情的自己，你将自己的唇挪开他的身体，“解释解释，今天怎么回事?”<br/>
他的眼睛还带着即将投身欲海的迷蒙，“什么?”<br/>
你双臂撑在他的身体两侧，忍着嚼碎他身上管他哪个地方的渴望，“你好好说说，你是不是想趁我不注意偷人?”<br/>
他好像不太明白你的意思，又突然像是茅塞顿开低头瞄了一眼你的胯下，他不自觉的像猫一样的舔了舔唇，困惑变成了某种心领神会。他脸上带着新生的慌张，但旋即脸往边上一侧，破釜沉舟味道十足的说，“你都知道了?”<br/>
你暗叹一句不愧是天生的演员，说来就来的本事真不是虚的。你咽了咽口水，沉下脸色来，“我不仅知道了，我还有录像。”<br/>
他面色一白，咬了咬牙，“不可能。”<br/>
你作势双手用力一振往后一退，从一边的一个盒子里掏出一部旧手机，冷笑着说，“看来你很需要让联邦法院看看你和你姘头的风姿啊？“<br/>
他咬紧了后槽牙，“你想怎么办?你想要什么，钱和房子离婚协议或者其他的都可以。”他转过头来，脸上未卸去的仿真伤痕和不断颤抖的眼睛让他显得更加惹人怜惜，“看在我们曾经爱过的份上，不要把这个公布出去。”<br/>
你顺着他的话满脸嫉恨的道，“曾经爱过?你只爱你自己，我不过是你一时贪图新鲜尝试新生活的牺牲品。”旋即你好像想起来什么，脸上兴奋的让他恐慌，你一双眼像觉醒嗜血本性的野兽一样带着瘆人的光，“我要什么都可以吗？”<br/>
“是……”<br/>
你上前一步，眼睛粘着他苍白的嘴唇，“如果我要你随睡随到呢？我要你演戏的时候带着跳蛋呢？如果我要你肚子里面一直含着我的精液到怀孕呢？我要拍你的色情视频放到pornunb上……”“不要!”他的嘴唇开合，它们颤抖着，“其他的，其他的都可以，只有这个不行。”他抬头望着你，身体靠在门上，“算我求你。”<br/>
“口说无凭。”你往后退开，嘴边却吐出淬了毒的话语，”我要你现在自慰给我看，就现在。”<br/>
你的羔羊懵懂的看着你。你坐到后面的沙发上，把旧手机放进口袋，好整以暇的略微理了理领口，“在等什么呢？快点开始吧，我的先生。”<br/>
他走过来，踌躇了半天最终选择跪坐在你面前的地毯上，他抖着手挣脱了身上的背心，解开了紧身牛仔纽扣。他抬头满带恳求意味的看了你一眼，最终咬了咬唇，低头专心对付自己的身体。<br/>
他隔着被前液润湿的内裤抚弄自己半勃的器官，然后拉下内裤看着它从里面精神的蹦出来。即使这种事自己做了多少遍，在你面前完全裸露还是让他臊的满脸通红，他不由向后缩了缩，但手上依然没忘从下往上的撸拔。即使是o 他的阴茎也甚至比一些a 的分量可观，但是颜色却是纯洁的粉色，而现在它正往下挂着涎液被它的主人抓在手里揉给你看。<br/>
你知道他的呻吟和抽气声一向很小，像是在床上耻于出声，但却很容易被羞的涕泪涟涟。<br/>
你走过去，瞧着他那半张都藏头发里的脸，“把头抬起来。”<br/>
然而他却置若罔闻，只有手上一味加快了动作。<br/>
你蹲下，凑过去拨开他的头发，他的眼睛紧紧闭着睫毛湿漉，眉毛皱在一起，喉结颤抖着像是把什么压回了嗓子里，只从鼻子里漏出断断续续的哼吟。<br/>
在闹脾气呢。<br/>
你把手伸进他散开的裤子，出言提醒，“想看看你在别人身上发骚的样子吗？”<br/>
他整个人呼吸一窒，停下动作的手间的阴茎却更加精神勃发。你乘机取代了他的手，剥开他的茎皮磨着他的茎头，“你乖一点，我就奖励你。”<br/>
你抬头近距离观察着你的小美人，他有一幅经过大量锻炼和严格节食得到的好身材，肌理饱满，腹部块块分明，自然而然依骨包覆生成，但是此刻也许是因为你的手也许是其他，他脖子连着胸膛都一并泛红，汗水从毛孔渗出留下水痕。<br/>
你看着他咬紧牙关努力吞咽呻吟的模样，越发想逼的他满脸透红一脸眼泪。<br/>
你抽出手，一下把他推倒在毯子上同时俯身亲上他的肉根，先是从头部沿着茎身一路吻到根处，用舌尖挑弄囊袋及阴茎接连处的凹槽再从下方舔回来，然后放松喉部肌肉很干脆熟练的一下口到底。<br/>
那张嘴涂抹艳丽口红的时候有多锋利，现在做这事的时候就有多毒辣。他感受着其中的模仿性交的柔软炙热，不由挺腰将自己往你嘴里送。<br/>
突然他的嘴边难耐的闷哼急促起来，原来是你的手顺着他的臀部一路前进，探入他早就湿淋淋黏腻的入口。<br/>
你将他的腿拉的更开，手指沿着他的穴眼细细抚摩，你知道他肛周敏感甚于旁人，而他果然在你刻意的抚摸下穴眼湿的更加厉害。你右手探指进你那蜜糖甜心的内里，他的体内高热，肠肉缠绵的吸吮着你的手指跟着你的翻搅收缩，里面汁水也被带出噗呲噗呲的声响。<br/>
你按着记忆去寻他的前列腺，果然在他春情四溢的呻吟里找到那块凸起，你缓慢的增加手指数量，然后极有耐心的不断抠弄，即使你对于应对他的身体经验丰富手段老到，也不免希望能让他愉快一些，再愉快一些。然而这对于他来说无异于隔靴搔痒，他已经被这种前后夹击弄到无所谓羞不羞了，或者说他已经被欲望折磨的怎么样都好了。<br/>
“快……再多一些。”你终于如愿以偿的听到他这么说，于是分出一手专心给他打枪，他甜蜜的信息素味越来越浓，腿根原来就难以承受的发颤，在你的抚摸下抖的更厉害，你知他快射于是将它吐出手上动的更厉害。<br/>
你听到他发出一声压抑的又饱含媚意的叫，他射了。<br/>
大股的精液喷溅到你的衣服上，你皱了皱眉，然后索性也脱了一身行头丢在一边。转过头发现已经从不应期里缓过来的他痴痴的看着你，满眼痴迷的模样和每一次都一样，你走过来分开他的腿，用自己完全勃起的阳物抵在他会阴磨蹭，“怎么了?”<br/>
“没有，你真美。”<br/>
你听他真心实意的叹，笑着抓着他的手放在自己胸前，“喜欢它们吗？给你玩。”<br/>
他的手并不如看上去那样柔软，上面因为拍戏等原因留下了薄茧，你想到有着恐高症的他咬着牙在城市的穹顶穿梭，在一次次动作戏里受伤挂彩之后给你打电话说don't  worry 。你看着他脸上的战损妆即使知道是假也心疼不已，决定让他早射早结束好好休息。<br/>
胸部自然是你的敏感处，那感受由胸前沿着脊柱一路往下，你更硬了。<br/>
在浓烈alpha 信息素的包围下他已经彻底化成了一滩水由着你摆布，你将手指抽出他的屁股，并把带出来的淫液在他挺翘的屁股上抹了抹，“我要插你了。”你这么说。<br/>
闻言他有些艰难的支起身亲了亲你的眼皮，这是你有些害羞的爱人表达邀请的方式。<br/>
你知道他喜欢直接又猛烈的插入，于是只将头部在他肛周画了一圈作为预警就直直的一插到底，他身体弹跳，像是突然被人串在串上的蚂蚱，那一瞬间绞得你直想不管不顾的大操大干。伴随着生理性的眼泪他的身体缓缓放松下来，穴里更是十分得趣的蠕动着把你往他喜欢的地方带，你亲了亲他通红的都是眼泪的脸，“宝贝喜欢吗？”<br/>
他哼唧着扭着腰逃避你的眼睛。<br/>
你的舌头在他的耳洞里翻搅，不依不饶的威胁，“不说我就出来了。”<br/>
他的穴像是受到惊吓一样猛缩，弄得你狠吸一口气，你知道这是他的挑衅，“不错还有力气嘛。”你的嘴从他的耳侧一路吻到他的唇边，“不说等下别求我。”<br/>
你轻啄了一下他的唇，那甜蜜的味道让你不想再浪费时间，你神采飞扬的笑着说，“我改主意了。”于是对着狠压下去，“不给你机会了。”<br/>
话音刚落你就开始猛操狠干，誓要把在他上面的嘴里没讨到的甜头从他下面的嘴里讨回来。在你深浅交替的恶意攻击下，他小腹绷紧，地毯也被他抓得纹路暧昧。你的舌头也在他嘴里进进出出，那纵横捭阖的模样俨然那是另一个战场。<br/>
一股酸胀突然从他肚子里面传来，他惊恐的睁大眼睛，是你的阳具一下一下的顶着他的生殖腔口，那模样就是要把这个地方打开。你的嘴吞下了他的呜咽，他觉得自己就像一只躺着解剖台上看着刀子瑟缩的青蛙。当你真正打开的那一瞬间，他的身体就像漏了气的娃娃一下缩起来，前面和后面却都出来了。<br/>
大股的淫水浇在你的龟头上，合着那瞬间他骤然绞紧的花径，弄得你也差点交代出去。<br/>
你松开他的嘴，听他喉咙里再也压抑不住的凄厉哭叫，大量的眼泪从他眼睛里面漫出来，你赶紧停下动作低头轻吻他的面颊，“舒服吗？别害怕，不会怀孕的。”<br/>
他的身体犹在颤抖，高潮来的太突然去的又太慢，他人抽抽噎噎的回不过神来，身体却不自觉的扭动要你再磨他的腔口。他的腿夹着你的腰不断抖动，他觉得自己犹如一叶扁舟在情欲的浪潮里颠簸，而至于方向或者一切都交由你。<br/>
他的眼睛半睁，声音带着哭腔，嘴里乱七八糟的叫着什么，或者叫的全是我爱你。<br/>
你听到肉体拍打的声音，高高低低又合着韵律，就像是一首只有你们两个人明白的隐秘的歌。<br/>
你低头和他鼻尖相磨，下身节奏激烈又缠绵的动作。<br/>
“我也爱你，我亲爱的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>